It's Stefan's Turn
by coyotemoonmistress
Summary: Damon has joined the human population and Stefan intends to break his diet and take full advantage. They are both shocked when it turns into something else. *wink wink* Defan all the way. Story novel, Characters TV. It's not too much into the novels that you'll get confused; I think you'll still enjoy it.


**I'm back! Thought I'd try something a little different. This one's kind of a cross between the novels and the show; the lore is from the books pretty much while the boys look like they do in the show (I mean Paul and Ian? Come on!). If you haven't read the books then it's a little spoilery. **

**The boys are a little off character I think, especially Damon. The Damon in the show is a blubbering mess compared to the Damon in the novels (No offense to TV Damon, I mean when he tears up I start bawling so...)**

**Anyway, on with the story. It's centred coz I wanna, you can't tell me what to do!**

Damon was hiding in his lair; he was overwhelmed with this new feeling of weakness, he'd never felt so useless and pathetic. He had been plotting non-stop about how to return to his former self; to be the strong fearless vampire he was. He was thinking about his options in the Dark Dimension; about Sage, star balls, the kitsune, but right now he felt hopeless.

The other humans had tried to reach out to him, Elena had tried to feed him and to his horror he remembered that there was no blood involved. For over 500 years the centre of his universe has been that crimson elixir and now it just tasted like a salty, metallic discharge.

He was an all-powerful Prince of Darkness, now reduced to this. He felt as though he was under water; every sense ridiculously diminished. If Damon couldn't reverse this curse he just wanted out.

Damon was secretly sorry that his curiosity had cost his brother his life's wish of regaining his humanity, but he was definitely not going to admit that to Stefan. Although his brother was still frail when they realised what had happened Stefan was livid!

Since that day Damon has stayed in this room, in darkness, just wanting to be away from everyone. The dark-eyed girl and Mutt were smart enough to keep away from him. Bonnie stayed away; yes, even though he hated to admit it he felt a small attachment to that little red-headed creature; she was small but she could wield great power and handle herself.

And of course there was Elena. She was to be his Princess; he would have been the envy of every other vampire in the world. She had always rebuffed him, going instead for Stefan. But when they were in the other dimension he could feel a shift in her; he was getting under her skin.

Now he's a human Elena still ignites a hunger in him but now it's not a blood lust, it's a lust of a different kind. She seems willing enough however Damon could not act on his impulses.

Somewhere deep in his mind he fears Stefan's retaliation. Damon can't believe it, but it's there. The thought nags at him. Stefan is the one with power now; he holds all the cards.

mwmwmwmwmwmwm

Damon. He destroyed Stefan's dreams with a single breath; he can never be happy with Elena until he can be a human with her. He could never change her, not that she wants that anyway.

It took all of his self-control and Elena's calming words to get him not to hurt his brother. Stefan has had time to think about the incident. Of course Damon wouldn't want to become human and surely he wouldn't ruin Stefan's chances on purpose. His older brother has been cruel to him in the past but that would be a whole new level of viciousness.

However Stefan still felt cheated; the chances of obtaining another rose where so slim they were almost non-existent. Damon was determined to return to the Dark Dimension somehow and reobtain his powers and abilities. Maybe he could replace what he's taken from Stefan, unlikely.

Despite everything Stefan was enjoying the fact that for the first time in their lives he was more powerful than his older brother. If he wanted to he could walk down there and with one squeeze he could end Damon's life. No death struggles, no Power surges, no blood spilt; just a constricted airway or a snapped neck and it would over.

But Stefan could never do that to Damon; he would regret that irreversible decision for the rest of his life. But he had to take advantage of the situation somehow; pay his brother back for all the torment he had bestowed upon Stefan. Maybe he could just scare Damon with the idea of death and show him how weak he really is right now, remind him that he may be a human until he dies.

Stefan was grinning like a moron for the rest of the day; plotting his revenge. That night while Elena was lying beside him he finally decided what he was going to do.

He turned to his love. Her golden hair was resting on the pillow behind her, her milky white skin glowed in the moonlight. This is why I wanted to be human; she has made me feel alive again for the first time in half a millennium.

Of course vampires don't really sleep but he can dream. Stefan gets taken back to his human days, a little over a year before Katherine came into their lives. Him and Damon were having a swim in the river; forgetting their training and schooling for an afternoon. The sun was warm and the water was cool.

Stefan doesn't remember everything from his human life but there are some highlights. He's kept this day locked away in the deepest corner of his mind, far from Damon's prying eyes.

They spend hours swimming, racing and splashing. They were close, like brothers should be. Although their father was strict about courting women his older brother had helped him expand his knowledge.

When the sun began to set we decided it was time to head back. Damon got out first and Stefan was suddenly stuck in place, his eyes locked onto his brother.

Water was running off Damon's naked body; making him glisten in the sun. He shook his head like a dog; shaking his black hair causing water to fly everywhere. Years in the Italian sun had tanned Damon's skin perfectly. To put it simply he looked like a demi-god; golden skin, full pink lips, sky blue eyes and a strong fit body.

Luckily his brother didn't catch him staring and he quickly averted his eyes. But Stefan could feel warmth spreading through his lower stomach and he was scared. Damon explained this feeling but he always associated it with girls, but he was feeling this way after looking at his naked male sibling. 'I'm going to hell', Stefan thought miserably.

While Stefan was internally damning himself Damon had gotten dressed and was holding a hand out to him; "We can't escape Father forever."

He took a couple of deep breaths before he took Damon's hand and let him pull him from the water, suddenly Stefan was in another memory.

The hurricane that was Katherine had torn through their lives leaving them un-dead bloodthirsty creatures for eternity. Damon embraced his new life while Stefan struggled. Over the centuries Damon grew stronger and haunted his little brother; he ensured that whenever he formed a relationship it would be destroyed. Damon's only goal seemed to be keeping Stefan isolated from the world, and he succeeded.

He remembered one incident where he upset Damon somehow, he couldn't recall the details of the violation he committed, but the punishment he received was extremely memorable. It was tucked away beside the memory of the summer day by the river.

Biting another vampire – whether just a simple bite or an actual feeding – was a dominating and degrading act. Stefan had naturally been submissive around Damon; he was his big brother. But Damon always took the opportunity to cement this knowledge in Stefan's mind.

After a couple of swings Damon elbowed Stefan in his jaw knocking him flat on the ground. Stefan was still a little fuzzy when he felt his brother's weight on his chest; his hands pinning his shoulders to the ground, as if Stefan could get up even he was fully conscious.

'You'll pay for your disloyalty little brother. If I cannot trust my own flesh and blood who can I trust?' Damon smirked. 'I thought you were past this. Maybe after I feed from you like a worthless human you'll show me some respect.'

Stefan struggled weakly but he knew it was just a waste of energy. He steeled himself as Damon jolted forward; he was snarling, fangs extended, his predatory eyes had taken over like a shark.

After a sharp pain in his neck Stefan felt his blood leaving his body. When the initial pain had subsided there was….pleasure. He was acutely aware of his brother's hips shifting subtly on his own, of one hand pulling his hair while the other was lightly stroking his chest. Damon's tongue was catching blood before it could roll onto the ground and his cheek was pressed against Stefan's jaw. The growling that Damon's was making was sending vibrations through his skin that reverberated through Stefan's body ending in his dick.

Stefan reached his hands up to his brother's back; fisting his hands in his jacket. He tried to mask his grunts and whines under the guise of discomfort as opposed to the warmth that was spreading through him. He prayed that Damon couldn't feel him hardening; his older brother didn't require any more ammunition to tease and torment him with.

Yes, Damon was his brother. Yes, Damon had been torturing and hurting him throughout their vampire lives. But Damon also sparked this evil desire in him with every touch. His brother didn't realise it but being fed on could never be a punishment; the surprisingly sensual act was exactly what his sick heart craved.

Stefan committed the event to memory; the weight on his chest, the sounds, scents, his brother's mouth against his skin. Because all too soon Damon stood, wiped his mouth and loomed over him. "Next time you will obey me little brother. If you disappoint me again I will chain you up and you can be my blood bag for the next couple of centuries. That's all you deserve, you won't embrace your nature so maybe you can be a slave to mine." A wicked grin spread across his face.

Stefan felt ridiculously weak; he groaned as he lifted himself on one elbow looking up at Damon. "I'm sorry brother." Stefan forced all of his love and sincerity into that one sentence; he just wished Damon would return it. Damon sneered, "You're pathetic." He gazed deep into Stefan's eyes and for the briefest moment he thought he saw an emotion other than contempt. But suddenly Damon kicked him hard in his face and sent him flying back to the ground in unconsciousness.

Stefan was flung into another scene, but rather than a memory this was a deeply hidden fantasy. It was hidden so deep inside that even Stefan didn't think of it consciously; it only came to him in rare fits of sleep.

This time Damon was feeding from him but instead of just enjoying the taste of blood he was enjoying Stefan's body too. He responded to Stefan's hands on him by running a hand along his side which slowly found its way under Stefan's shirt to caress his bare skin. The hand that had been strangling him was now loose and gentle; his fingers lightly grazing Stefan's cheek.

Stefan let out a loud moan as Damon ground himself against Stefan; he was hard too. Damon withdrew his fangs and lapped up the last drops of blood from his brother's neck. His tongue continued up his throat until Damon's lips were against Stefan's ear, "You taste so good."

Stefan wrapped his arms around his brother's waist; pulling him closer still. Then he was looking into the clear blue pools of Damon's eyes, there was no blood on his face, no vampire features. The smile he was using was just like he used to give all those years ago – before a woman, blood and power ruined what they once had.

He found himself wanting to feel Damon's lips against his own. His brother read him perfectly as he leaned down a kissed him; it was incredible too feel that mouth used in an act of love rather than violence. The hand held against his face made him feel secure and he relished in the simple, gentle gesture.

In a way that only Damon could he had opened Stefan's shirt without him realising it; his other hand was gliding over his chest before he captured a nipple between his clever fingers.

Stefan gasped and Damon took the opportunity to invade his mouth with his warm, agile tongue. But Stefan groaned in frustration when Damon stopped grinding them together; he lifted himself up off Stefan's hips and onto his knees.

Damon pulled his mouth away, much to Stefan's disappointment. Then Damon's hands retreated and Stefan worried that we would leave. Damon noticed, "Not for long", Damon whispered against his lips, rubbing his nose against his.

Damon's hands began attacking Stefan's belt with a precision and efficiency that came with being in one's skin for centuries. Damon's eyes never left his as fabric was removed until there was no longer a barrier between them.

Stefan cried out his brother's name at the first delicate touch, "Dio! Damon. Cazzo." Damon just laughed lightly, his warmth breath swirling across his face. Stefan yanked his brother down for a wet passionate kiss, moaning and sighing into Damon's hungry mouth.

Damon pulled back and starting lightly stroking him. He brought a hand up to Stefan's mouth and softly traced his bottom lip which was moving; curses and lovesounds pouring out from between them.

His older brother murmured one word that silenced and immobilised him, he couldn't recall the last time he had heard it used by his brother. But there it was, hanging in the air between them.

Damon beamed a smile down at Stefan at his shocked state, "Yes I do remember your name, I helped Mother pick it you know." Damon ruffled his hair and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "I do love you Stefan."

Tears were welling up in his eyes; of course Stefan knew this wasn't real, that he'd never actually hear those words. But he could dream and hope. Damon began kissing his way down Stefan's throat, along his collar bone, across his chest. Damon stopped with his lips still against Stefan's chest; he tensed slightly and let out a shaky breath.

Stefan knew why, Damon didn't have to explain anything. They had an unspoken understanding about that day. They'd never spoken about it and it's unlikely they ever will.

Stefan tried to distract Damon by thrusting his hips up into him; it worked. He continued his path at a torturously steady pace. Damon's hands gripped Stefan's pants and pulled them down past his knees as he made his way closer to his target.

Stefan's hands were caressing Damon's shoulders and sifting through his hair. Damon's hands were resting on his hips; his fingers tracing relaxed patterns on his skin. There was his brother's moist breath against his hardness, then the light – accidental? – grazing of his lips against it.

Stefan moaned louder and was whispering his brother's name and encouragement. But then he was being shaken, and the dream was melting away.

He opened his eyes and was met with deep blue ones, 'Damon?' he thought to himself. But the thinner lines and longer eyelashes did not belong to Damon, nor did the stunning golden hair surrounding her face. "Elena", he reached up and touched her face.

"You were rolling and groaning, were you back in that cell Stefan? I couldn't leave you there again." Her lips pouted and her eyebrows were drawn together in concern. If I didn't love her so much I would have growled at her for interrupting Damon.

Elena was the light of his life; she was his salvation and his reason for living. He would be human for her, could have been human. He suddenly remembered what he was thinking about yesterday afternoon; his revenge.

"It's okay my love, I'm still here. You saved me." He wrapped her in his arms and held her tight. Stefan had always felt for Damon, sometimes as a brother, sometimes more than he could ever admit. But he loves Elena so deeply at the same time. Being a vampire has enabled his heart to take on this much love; he couldn't lose either of them.

He was almost glad Damon hated him so much; how could he balance Damon and Elena in his life? Elena would never accept this secret and if Damon did want him he knew his brother well enough to know that he wouldn't share Stefan. He's always been a possessive brother – Klaus knows that much – but he would also make an extremely possessive lover.

Damon is the only vampire that Stefan has ever fought; Damon killed anyone else that dared. But his brother has never offered this as an act of love, rather it did it with the reason that he was the one to end Stefan's life, he was the one in control.

The world was still in darkness outside so he pulled Elena close – luckily he had managed to suppress his arousal – and breathed in her calming scent. "It's alright my angel. You will keep my bad dreams away. Sleep." She relaxed and caressed his arm lovingly. He listened as her breathing slow and deepen, her heart beating out a slow lullaby for him.

mwmwmwmwmwmwm

Damon's thoughts were interrupted by the furious need to sleep. The first time he was human it brought it peace, now it was just an annoying human function.

He begrudgingly ate what Elena left for him and was eventually reminded of the disgusting process of micturition and defecation. How could his brother truly want to return to this state? Yes Elena was worth spending a lifetime with, but why not turn her and get centuries with her? The sooner he was back to his former state of life the better.

He woke with a start as he felt strong hands grip his ankles and pull him off his bed and onto the floor. He landed with a hard thud and looked around quickly for his attacker but it was dark in this room.

Suddenly the light flicked on and he was relieved to see Stefan standing above him. "You woke me up, you asshole!" His traitorous heart was racing and he was panting. Stefan just stared at him; he was emotionless and impossible to read.

"Well you've had fun with your pathetic human brother now leave me alone." Damon growled, although it was sad compared to the way he used to sound.

But when Damon finally got back to his feet his brother wrapped a hand around his neck, lifted him in the air and slammed him onto the bed. Stefan leaned forward and snarled in his face, "You are pathetic brother. How does it feel to be powerless? Helpless? To have no control?" His hand was too tight around his throat and Damon could barely breathe, let alone speak.

He was cruel to Stefan, sometimes undeservedly so…..well he rarely. He wasn't surprised that his brother wanted revenge but what would he do? Damon hated not being able to get into Stefan's head.

Stefan loosened his grip on his neck but Damon let out a loud groan of pain as Stefan's fist crunched into his side. Luckily Stefan was holding back some of his vampiric strength because his fragile body could not handle any more than this.

It felt strange being the prey. He was finally seeing Stefan embrace the predator within and it pleased him immensely – now he just had to make sure he didn't get killed.

Stefan took a deep breath close to Damon's neck causing his hairs to stand on end. He can't be serious? Damon hisses to himself. "You smell delicious, human." His brother whispered in his ear, almost laughing the last word.

Then with a quick graceful movement Stefan was laying over him, his face never leaving his neck. Damon couldn't move; Stefan was sitting on his hips and he was pinning his shoulders to the bed. He could feel his breath against his neck and then two sharp points grazing against his skin.

"Okay you've had your fun; you're a big bad vampire and I'm nothing. Now get off me!" Damon struggled with all of his strength, but it was like trying to fight with a bronze statue.

Stefan lifted his head to look him in the eyes, "You are in no position to make demands, brother. I'm going to feed from you and you'll give it up without a fuss. Understand? Or should I compel you to be complacent? You could be my blood-bag. You'd offer up your neck whenever I walked through the door; you'd beg me to bite you." A wicked smile crossed his face and Damon stared at him in horror.

"You wouldn't." Damon gripped his brother's jacket and looked deep in his eyes, trying to detect whether he was serious or not. He liked this vicious and dominating Stefan – but not when his wrath was directed at him.

Stefan laughed; it was a cold haunting sound. "I will, if you don't stop struggling and shut up." At that moment Damon knew that he had no choice but to surrender and he hated it. Sensing the shift in Damon, Stefan moved his mouth down to his artery.

Just because he could Stefan gripped Damon's hair and reefed his head to the side and sank his fangs in mercilessly. The sharp pain caused Damon to yell out and hold on tighter to his brother.

But the pain eased and was replaced by an embarrassingly wonderful sensation that was going straight to his lower abdomen. He was reminded of a sinful lust he once felt towards Stefan, back when they were both human. Damon was disgusted with himself for these urges; Stefan was his little brother, and a man. But he couldn't will it away until Katherine came into their lives; she was a fantastic distraction.

His attraction to Stefan had been locked away deep in his heart, underneath heavy iron chains and layers upon layers of stone. What his brother didn't realise was that when he was punishing him in the past he was actually torturing himself; having that firm body wriggling beneath him but not being able to touch him was painful.

Now Stefan was feeding from him and he sounded like he was enjoying himself; he was groaning and licking Damon's skin. Stefan pushed their hips together and Damon could have sworn he felt something hard graze the bulge in his pants. But he gave Stefan the benefit of the doubt; feeding is an incredibly sensual and sometimes erotic action, and Damon has been caught up in it many times.

Damon was hard due to the fact that his usually meek brother was ravaging him, but Stefan was only like that due to the blood. He was growing weaker; if Stefan decided to fight him again he would surely be dead, or at least severely injured.

He patted Stefan's back and played up his pain, hoping to distract him. He could feel his brother slowing down and pulling out. Damon dropped his arms by his face trying to look more submissive in an effort to calm the predator inside his brother. It worked; Stefan leaned back and sighed, then sat back on Damon.

Stefan gasped and shot a confused glance at him. Was he surprised that he was hard or that Damon was hard? Damon lifted himself up on his elbows and waited. His brother was unreadable, and then suddenly Stefan's hand was in Damon's hair pulling him up to his face. Damon yelped in pain and held his brother's hand, trying to release some of the pressure.

Damon winced in pain because of the open wound in his neck and his bruised side. "Are you enjoying this?" Stefan hissed in his ear and thrust down against him making him groan. "Answer me." Stefan tugged on his hair and he found it strangely satisfying. Damon held Stefan's arms for support as his brother dragged his face across his own until he could look into his eyes; they're lips were only centimetres apart.

"I know you're enjoying it; you're harder than I am." Damon groaned out; trying to put on a brave front, but he was trembling. "True. And I think we both know that you are going to alleviate me of this problem – aren't you?" This time Stefan rubbed himself against him slowly making Damon moan quietly before nodding his head, "Yes brother."

Stefan smiled victoriously, "I have a name or don't you remember?" Stefan tugged on his hair again; pulling his head back before brushing his lips against his. His lips tingled deliciously wherever he felt contact. Damon couldn't fight this feeling anymore, he didn't know what had gotten into his brother but he liked it.

"Stefan." Damon sighed into his brother's mouth. He was rewarded as Stefan crashed his lips against his hard, splitting his bottom lip. This just excited Stefan further; he slipped his tongue into Damon's mouth and kissed him passionately.

Damon angrily bit into the invading tongue and was given a pleasant surprise when the blood didn't taste metallic like Elena's, but almost sweet and rich and addictive. He could feel his lip heal, his neck no longer felt ripped open and the pain in his side wasn't even noticeable.

But Stefan wasn't impressed by this action and immediately pushed Damon away from him, stood up and moved away from the bed. "That wasn't very nice brother. You'll be paying for that." Stefan gripped him by the collar of his shirt and tossed him to the floor, laughing as he did so. Stefan reached down and pulled Damon up to his knees by the hair at the back of his head, once again the action had Damon holding his brother's wrist in an effort to stop the pain.

"Take off my pants." His brother growled. He quickly brought his hands up to the button of Stefan's pants and undid them, slowly unzipping him, getting closer to his target.

Damon pulled his brother's pants down to his knees; now there was only one layer of clothing between them. Stefan's grey boxers were tight against him; he stared at the wet patch and was suddenly hungry. He didn't know if his brother just wanted him to suck him or if he wanted to fuck him but Damon did not want to stop.

In a thousand years Damon had never expected to feel this way about a man, but being completely dominated by Stefan was driving him insane with lust. He leant forward and pushed his tongue against the spot and sucked lightly trying to collect whatever he could. The cock was hard and twitched slightly and he brought his hands up to Stefan's thighs for support.

For a change Stefan's hands weren't pulling his hair – Damon didn't know if he was happy about this development or not – but his was massaging his scalp instead. "So eager Damon. All these years you've been tormenting me, isolating me, you just want me to yourself don't you?" Damon hummed against him in response.

Was Stefan right? Is that what he's been doing? With Damon kneeling there with Stefan's cock practically – and soon to be literally – in his mouth there was only one answer. "Yes Stefan; I want you." Damon looked up through his lashes and was captivated by the lust and power that was seeping from his brother.

Stefan laid a hand on his shoulder and brought the other one up to his face; tucking some hair behind his ear before placing his hand against his cheek, and Damon couldn't help but lean into the touch.

This wasn't just sex for his little brother; there was love and affection there, and that made him feel….something. Damon closed his eyes and held Stefan's hand against him. Stefan gently lifted Damon's face until their eyes locked, "Take it off brother." Stefan whispered to him.

Damon leaned forward, pushed up his brother's shirt to expose his flat stomach and dipped his tongue into his navel. Stefan's fingers weaved through his hair as he groaned. Damon had been on the receiving and giving end of blow jobs – receiving mostly – and he knew what to do; where to kiss, where to lick and where to suck.

His hands slid up his brother's thighs and he ran them up under his boxers feeling the soft skin underneath. At the same time he was kissing and licking his way down to the waistband, nipping his skin. He was painfully hard and extremely glad that being human hasn't dulled his senses completely.

Suddenly Stefan's hands were on his wrists and he pulled away, "Enough teasing, take them off. Now." This time Damon grinned and laughed lightly. As much as he liked the original caring Stefan, he loved this new rough Stefan.

Damon happily obeyed his latest command. He grabbed the bottom of the boxers and pulled; slowly revealing new skin. Suddenly a dick jumped out and was jutting towards his face; hard and leaking.

He reached a hand up to touch him but Stefan growled, "Did I say you could touch me?" Damon retracted his hand and shook his head. "No, I didn't." Damon sat back on his heels and tried the 'Sammy puppy-dog' look; looking from Stefan's piercing green eyes and his rock hard cock. He licked his lips, making them glisten, and patiently waited.

People were always envious of his blue eyes, even when he was human. But looking up into Stefan's eyes was like walking through a quiet forest with the sun filtering through the leaves. How many people had green eyes these days? And a green this beautiful? The brothers stood out from the rest when they were human; with their light coloured eyes and lighter skin. The others in their village were classic Italians with olive skin and chocolate eyes, so the Salvatore brothers were known throughout the region. Stefan's inability to tan always had made him look sickly as a human, but it suited him perfectly now.

Stefan stepping closer drew him from his thoughts. He held himself at the base and slid the tip across Damon's cheek. Damon's own hardness twitched at the eroticism of the gesture; this was easily the most erotic encounter of his life and it was only just beginning.

Stefan held Damon's head under his jaw as he brought his pre-come covered tip to his waiting lips. After he'd traced the wet crescent of his bottom lip Stefan sighed and stroked his jaw with his thumb, "Now you can touch me brother."

Damon's hand joined Stefan's on his cock and he slipped out his tongue to finally taste the hard flesh. Stefan moaned lowly and raised his hand to cup Damon's cheek and stroke it slowly.

He wrapped his lips around the head and swirled his tongue; the taste was different than Stefan's blood but definitely had the same rich taste. He sucked in more and cursed his need to breathe; this was much easier when he was dead. But he saw it as a challenge rather than a setback.

"That's it big brother, just like that. Who knew you would be so good at sucking cock? Humph!" Even though Damon liked his encouragement he wanted to hear his name, hear it moaned threw his brother's lips in ecstasy.

He took a deep breath and licked and sucked in as much as he could; it was a little awkward at first but he got it down pretty quickly. Stefan had started thrusting his hips gently and gripping onto Damon's hair again – much to his delight.

"Take off your shirt." Damon pulled off slowly and sat back. He gripped the collar and made a feeble attempt at ripping the stupid thing. Stefan just laughed and pushed his hands away. "Allow me." And in a split second Damon's chest was bare and the torn remnants of his shirt was scattered around him.

He felt a little more vulnerable now, but he wished he could see all of Stefan too, but as his brother reminded him – he was not in a position to make demands. This was the only good thing to come from him being human; Stefan wouldn't have had the courage or incentive to come to him like this before. All the time he fought with him could have been spent like this and he cursed himself for his stupidity.

Stefan stepped back to the bed and sat down with his legs spread wide. He stroked himself slowly and seemed to be absorbing Damon; he could feel a blush spread across his face under the weight of that hungry gaze.

mwmwmwmwmwmwm

Stefan could not believe how fast this had all happened! He only planned on feeding on and consequently embarrassing his brother. But the warmth of Damon against his body was so much like his dreams that he just couldn't resist. And when he felt how hard Damon was there was no other option. He was surprised how willing his older brother was to take on the submissive role, but Stefan wasn't going to complain.

mwmwmwmwmwmwm

Damon had to touch himself to relieve the pressure; he squeezed himself through his jeans. He was risking Stefan's wrath by touching himself but he hadn't taken off his pants so he wasn't really getting any relief.

Stefan laughed softly, "Come here Damon." He said my name! Damon crawled over between Stefan's knees and ran his hands up his thighs and stroked back and forth. Stefan leaned down and kissed him quickly before removing his hand from his cock.

Damon took the invitation and sucked him back in with even greater enthusiasm, and then he wrapped his arms around Stefan's waist and hummed quietly. His brother stroked a hand through his hair; holding him to him but not forcing him. His other hand was stroking his back and his knees where lightly squeezing his sides. Damon was so glad he was told to take his shirt off; this skin to skin contact enriched every touch.

He just wished he could touch himself too. "Fuck Damon. Feels so good. You can touch yourself too, for being such a good brother." Damon pulled off again with a pop and his hands shot to his pants. Stefan chuckled and waited.

Damon had his aching cock out in no time and was furiously fisting it, starting a rhythm before enveloping his brother's cock in his warm, wet mouth once again. He felt like he was going to overheat, he was already exhausted and covered in sweat but there was no way he was stopping until Stefan had finished.

He yearned for Stefan's hand to be pumping him instead while his cock was pounding into him; sending him into oblivion. The idea had him sucking Stefan even harder causing him to groan and tug his hair.

"I like that thought Damon; me fucking you. I can just imagine your tight heat drawing me in." Spurred on by his own words Stefan started bucking a little harder. "You'd be crying, begging and screaming for me. And I wouldn't stop until I filled you with my cum."

That visual was enough for Damon; who came…hard. "Jesus Damon, I'm gonna come. Damon." Stefan moaned and gently pushed Damon away. Damon was disappointed until Stefan started stroking himself and he realised what he meant to do. He was panting heavily. Why was the idea of his brother spraying his creamy ejaculate onto his skin turning him on so much? He had no idea.

Damon sat up with his hands on his brother's knees eagerly awaiting his prize. Stefan grunted and then he felt it hit his chest. He couldn't help moaning along with his brother as they both slowly wound down. Their lips found each other in a maddening kiss; their tongues gliding against each other and each brother swallowing the other's sighs.

Stefan ran a finger through the mess on his chest and brought the cum-covered digit up to Damon's lips. He huffed before he slowly sucked the finger in and cleaned it; never taking his eyes off Stefan's.

"I never knew how much you liked cum brother." Stefan grinned wickedly. Damon ran a hand through his hair and fixed their pants, "Only yours brother." Stefan sighed at his response and fell back on the bed. Damon cleaned off his chest with the remains of his shirt before dragging himself up to sit beside his brother.

Stefan laughed and rubbed his hands over his face. "I've wanted to do something like that ever since I saw you naked by the river in 1490." He murmured with a sad lilt to his voice. "It seems I have to catch you between bouts of vampirism." He chuckled softly.

"So we would have had this for over 500 years!" Damon growled in mock frustration. But he knew that Damon being human was the catalyst for this event. "Well I can't stay like this for much longer; I'm not aging anymore. I want to return to my former state as soon as possible." Stefan just hummed, not seeming excited about having his older vampire brother back. "If I'm a vampire Stefan you can fuck me properly, without holding back."

Damon grinned at the look of complete shock on Stefan's face. They both laughed heartily. Damon slowed down as he placed a hand on Stefan's chest; on the place that reminded him of his greatest mistake. He could feel tears welling in his eyes but he didn't care.

"I'll fix this Stefan. I don't care if I have to tackle the Dark Dimension alone to get you another Black Rose. I'll meet with every kitsune in that damned plane until I get it."

Stefan held Damon's hand over his chest as he continued. "I hated you for what happened for a long time Stefan, but I couldn't go back now; I'm a vampire now. But you have a reason to change; you have Elena. There is no way I could blame you for wanting that; for wanting a life with her. The world can't handle two Salvatores anyway, but I don't know what I'd do without you."

Damon couldn't believe those words had just poured out of his mouth but, amazingly, he didn't want to take them back. He looked to Stefan who was overwhelmed with emotion himself. So he just lay down next to him and kissed him slowly, silently thanking him for this evening.

He was pulled on top of Stefan's chest and before he could complain about crushing his little brother Stefan just stroked his back, "I'm a vampire Damon; I don't have to breathe and you hardly weigh a thing. I just want to feel you against me okay?"

Damon grumbled a little but soon his traitorous human brain started shutting down and submitting to sleep.

mwmwmwmwmwmwm

Stefan's dead heart clenched when he heard his brother's admission and promises. And when Damon rested his hand on Stefan's most sensitive area like he did in his dreams the hatred he'd built up toward him over the years melted away.

As Stefan laid there in the dark he cherished the warmth of Damon above him. He listened to his calm, steady breaths and he could feel his heartbeat against his chest. He loved Elena but it would be hard to let his brother go forever.

**You likey? Thanks so much for the reviews, PMs, follows and favourites I've had on my stories, I wasn't expecting such a great response! So cuddles and kisses to you all you seedy deviants. **


End file.
